


День 21 - Ожидание

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок Холмс – не из терпеливых.





	День 21 - Ожидание

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Шерлок Холмс – не из терпеливых.

Поэтому он ненавидит опаздывающих людей. Он всегда приходит вовремя. [На самом деле время от времени и он опаздывал, но так как он неизменно производит впечатление, что прибыл точно в назначенное время, это трудно заметить. Ему, вероятно, удаётся вас заставить почувствовать себя неловко из-за того, чтобы вы пришли раньше него, несмотря на то, что как раз вы пришли вовремя].

Джон никогда не приходит вовремя [Кроме тех случаев, когда он с Шерлоком. Тогда он никогда не опаздывает – и это заставляет вас чувствовать себя виноватым в том, что вы пришли вовремя]. Он либо приходит раньше, либо позже назначенного времени. То, как он справлялся с этим в армии, является для меня загадкой [Для него, кстати, тоже.].

На чём я остановился? Шерлок Холмс – не из терпеливых.

Отчего тот факт, что он был готов ждать, пока Джон поймёт, что любит его – почти чудо.

Он не торопил и не намекал. Он не шутил на эту тему и не дулся. Он просто любил Джона на расстоянии и ждал, пока до того дойдёт.

Он терпеливо ждал, понимая, что шанс встретить того, кого он сам сможет полюбить и кто полюбит его в ответ, был один на миллиард.


End file.
